


FLIP (flannigan x zip fanfic) [not all elves have dumb faces]

by KitIsGr8



Category: Spagoots Realms
Genre: Hot, M/M, Steamy, dnd setting, first fanfic for spagoots realms ever on here, i found this in my docs unfinished and you know i had to finish it to them, technically, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitIsGr8/pseuds/KitIsGr8
Summary: Oh woe is the count, for it has been ages since he last saw his bud, thorney! in a sudden twist of events, he found a hot boyf while looking for him and went out on a date and got threatened. what joy





	FLIP (flannigan x zip fanfic) [not all elves have dumb faces]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryan chongoblogs enjoy this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ryan+chongoblogs+enjoy+this).



> this is for you max and zo. enjoy.

It’s been too long since Count Richard FuckTractor Flannigan has seen the spagoots crew. He somehow found out that they were in Osirus, so he packed his bags, took all of his stolen money out of his bank account, and took off to this quaint town. When he got there, he started asking around if anyone knows where a Tall dumb-looking elf was. Everyone pointed to a house that looked extremely ordinary. In Flannigans opinion, the house was was WAY too bland to be special. Like it doesn’t even have a fountain! When he speak to Thorney and the others, he’ll have to teach them how to add some flair to their place. He started to waltz in the house, but he bumped into a half elf. This man is a portly fellow, with a bright tux and pointy ears. His hair frame his face and ears perfectly, and his eyes are so stunning, it’s no wonder that Flannigan fell in love.  
“Well, helloooo there Mr. Pointy ears!” Flannigan cooed, wanting to know more about this handsome stranger.  
“Oh- Hello!” Mr. Pointy ears announced, with a slight blush on his cheeks. When Flannigan heard his amazingly perfect voice, he fell more in love.  
“Wow, why did people send me here? You’re not dumb looking at all! Anyway, what’s a tall drink of water like yourself doing here?” said Flannigan, desperately trying to flirt.  
“Oh, y’know, work,” he says, while tapping the ground with his foot.  
“Wow that’s so hot,” responded Flannigan, as he extends his arm. “I’m Count Richard FuckTractor Flannigan, just call me Flannigan.”  
“Zip, a pleasure to meet you.” He shakes it.  
“So tell me Zip, what’s your opinion on fountains?”   
“They’re pretty cool.”  
“Holy shit I think I’m in love. Want to go out on a date?” Flannigan wiggles his eyebrows very seductively.  
“Yeah sure, might as well grab a meal while I’m here, but there’s already a snack in front of me.”   
“Aww bet! Do you know any good places to eat?”  
“I’ve heard that the Pink Pony has great service.”  
“Then let’s go!” Flannigan grabs Zips hand, and excitedly heads towards whatever alley’s the closest. Yeah, Flannigan had no idea where he was going, but what better way to impress a stranger than to get them lost and miraculously went on a life changing adventure with them? Maybe Flannigan will see Thorney and the others. As Flannigan leads Zip further and further, deeper and deeper into the nooks and crannies of Osirus, Flannigan has to keep himself from glancing back at Zip. Honestly, Flannigan’s surprised Zip hasn’t bailed on him at this point. It’s been 10 minutes since the two have set off to the Pink Pony, and Flannigan’s pretty sure that Osirus’ isn’t that small, and that wall seems pretty familiar. Actually, all the walls look familiar. At this point, Flannigan wouldn’t be surprised if Osirus secretly has a labyrinth underneath it or something. Flannigan’s thought was interrupted as he trips over 2 goblins.  
“Wha- Hey! That’s rude!” Flannigan yells at the pair of goblins.  
“What do you mean rude, you fell over us!” One goblin shouts, as the other replies with a quiet “Yeah what Gerard said.”   
“Hey wait, Kev, don’t that look Zip?” Gerald said, as he points to Flannigan's date.   
“Yeah, it does.”  
“Hey Zip, who are these cool cats and why do they know you?” Flannigan stands up, dusting off his attire with his hands.  
“So it IS Zip!” Gerard shouts, as he pulls out a dagger. “You said you’d pay us by last thursday, where’s our money! Isn’t that right Kevin-. Hey, hey Kevin. This is the part where you pull out your bow, and threaten Zip.”  
“Oh yeah.” Kevin reluctantly pulls out his bow, and trains an arrow on Zip. “You better give us our gold or else I’m going to shoot you,” Kevin said half-heartedly.   
“Woah woah woah wait. Money?” Flannigan questioned.  
“Yeah, money.” Zip sighs. “I hired them as soldiers in a death labyrinth. You know how hard that can be.” Zip said with a chuckle.  
“Ugh, tell me about it. I tried to hire people for a heist, and you would not believe how long I waited!” Flannigan hastily agreed, as he scoots closer to the goblins.  
“Hey hey hey! I came here for money, not a story. Gold now, and chit chat later.” Gerald shouts, as he branishes his dagger.  
“Ah, yes, money. The money that I promised. The money I totally have. The money I totally didn’t spent all of hiring goblins for my maze. That money. ”  
“Wait, do you even have the money?” Kevin ask, cocking his head to one side.  
“Yes, of course my lovely boyfriend has the money, and it’s right here!” Flannigan produces a large burlap sack filled with jingling coins. He tosses the bag behind the armed goblins, as he grabs Zips hand and books it. Flannigan looks back, and sees Gerald trying to grasp the bag, and Kevin slacking his bow, looking like he would rather be anywhere but here. After a few turns, Zip and Flannigan stops, and catches their breath.  
“Whhoooo, that was a close one!” Flannigan says, as he leans against an adjacent wall.  
“It was. Hey Flannigan?”  
“Yes Zip?”  
“Where’d you get the money?”  
“Uh, youknow, magiced a fake thing of money.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, the affect should end around now.”  
Just as Flannigan predicted, Gerald let out a shriek, and yelled “WHERE’D THE MONEY GO? KEVIN, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”  
“How is it my fault, it just disappeared!” Kevin yelled back.  
“Huh. Okay. I have another question Flannigan.”  
“Yes what is it?”  
“It’s about something you said earlier. You called me your boyfriend.”  
“Oh. Uhhh, sorry. It was a bit spur of the moment, you get it right? Anyway, like, if you don’t feel good about that, I can take it back or something.”  
“No, it’s fine. About that.” Zip gets down onto one knee. “Flannigan, in the hour that I’ve known you, you have been the most beautiful and amazing person I’ve ever known. Will you marry me?” From his pocket, Zip pulls out a velvet box, and opens it. In the box, there’s the biggest, most stunning ring to have ever been made in all of Spagootia.  
“Well this is going a bit fast, but I love it! Yeah sure!” Flannigan embraces Zip.  
Flannigan and Zip get married a month after that day, forcing Thorney and everyone else to attend. They buy a house together, and eventually adopt Waltz and Tango. Yeah this is all cannon ryan says so. He personally came down from the heavens and said “Hey yo, flip is cannon. Make a fanfic about it.” and left with my kneecaps. You know how it is.

**Author's Note:**

> making this was a mistake but i love it


End file.
